Biometric sensor devices, such as fingerprint sensor devices, are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. For example, fingerprint sensor devices are often used as input devices for various computing systems (such as fingerprint readers integrated in or peripheral to notebook or desktop computers, or mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets).
Fingerprint sensor devices typically include a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the fingerprint sensor device determines presence, location, motion, and/or features of a fingerprint or partial fingerprint, typically for purposes relating to user authentication or identification of a user.
Fingerprint sensor devices include capacitive and optical fingerprint sensor devices. For optical fingerprint sensor devices, during production, a testing process is typically performed for calibrating configuration parameters for an optical fingerprint sensor under test. Currently employed testing processes may require specialized tools, as well as human interaction on the production line, to provide a physical test object to be detected by the optical fingerprint sensor under test. For example, a human may have to place a costly, specifically-designed piece of ridged silicone corresponding to a test pattern onto the optical fingerprint sensor under test, with force being applied, in order for the optical fingerprint sensor to acquire test data corresponding to the test pattern. This human interaction also introduces variability into the test conditions, which in turn introduces variability into the test results.